Fun Times with OOC Characters
by MCRfan18100
Summary: I decided to do something a little fun and special involving OOC character from Lucky Star. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**How's it going guys?! MCRfan18100 here, and I thought we would do something a little special while my second story is in the works. I've decided to take our lovely OOC characters from my very first Lucky Star fanfiction titled "Embarrassing" and sit them down as I ask them questions. You readers out there can see the responds and reactions of the characters, but they will be answering in correspondence to their OOC personality. Yay me for using the big word "correspondence"! Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy! OH, one more thing, if you haven't read "Embarrassing" then I would read it so you can fully understand the OOC personalities. But if your lazy like me then I'll just give you a quick look. *Cough* Minami is sarcastic and a bit forcefully, very similar to Kagami. Patricia is loud and energetic, very similar to Misao. Hiyori and Yutaka pretty much act the same, but a little more casual. WELL enough of me! To the show! I'm mean FANFIC! Oh and instead doing "MCRfan18100: " My speaking will be in bold.**

**I don't own any of the Lucky Star characters! (If only I did)**

*Lucky Channel theme music*

Akira: HIYA LUCKIES! I'm your navigator, Akira Kogami! Today is a very special day! I'm here with your OOC characters from the fanfic "Embarrassing". So let's get started with-

**OH HELL NO! Someone get her out of here! SECURITY! This is my show! **

Akira: HEY! Get these gaurds off of me! I'll sue your ass for this!

*Security takes Akira away*

**Well now that the trash has been thrown away. I'm your true navigator, MCRfan18100! And with me are the characters from "Embarrassing". I present to you, Minami Iwasaki, Yutaka Kobayakawa, Hiyori Tamura, and Patricia Martin! **

Minami: Great, stuck in another one of your fanfictions, readers get out while you still can if you want to live.

Yutaka: Hi there.

Patricia: HOW'S IT GOING?! 

Hiyori: Hello.

**Minami, why do you have to be so hurtful? *Crys***

Minami: Because you made me act OOC.

**True. Anyway, I'm glad you girls are here. I have a couple of questions for you guys. First off, Yutaka do you know what Yaoi means?**

Yutaka: NO! Tamura-san won't tell me. Is it something bad?

**Well...**

Minami: No! Change the subject! Now!

**Yutaka do you know what Yuri means?**

Minami: Your ignoring me.

Yutaka: No...Tamura-san won't tell me that either.

**Hehehehehe, so young Yu-chan, so young.**

Yutaka: Hey, stop treating me like a little kid! I'm older than you! 

**...Don't bring numbers into things! Anyway, now I have a question for Patricia, American to American.**

Patricia: You're American?

**You better believe it. So, Patricia what would you choose, P*ke*on or Y*gi*h?**

Patricia: Y*gi*h! Duh! What kind of question is that?

Minami: Don't tell me...MCRfan18100...are you an otaku?

**Hehehe...you betcha! Well you can say I'm an otaku in training! I'm trying to watch as much anime as I can and I buy new manga every day! I've even bought a V*ca*oid cosplay outfit!**

Hiyori: OH with one! Is it M**u H*ts**e? Or R*n Kag*m**e?

**Actually it's L*n K*gam**e. I plan in getting R*n Kag*m**e next.**

Patricia: Cool!

Minami: Three Otaku in one room. Somebody save me.

**No hating Minami, I know you're a closet otaku.**

Minami: I'm not a closet otaku

**THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY! *Cough* Anywho, my next question is for you Minami. How high is your pain tollerance?**

Minami:...Well that's a _good, _totally not _weird question._

**I'll never get tierd of your sarcasim my Mi-chan.**

Minami: Yeah...anyway, I don't know what my pain tollerance is. I guess I have a decent tollerance, but I mean it's not like my body is anesthetized with morphine.

**Did you just...say that? That's from...I KNEW I! CLOSET OTAKU!**

Patricia: THAT'S TOTALLY FROM THE MANGA OF SH*M*N K*NG!

Minami:What? No...I-I have no i-idea what you are t-talking about!

Patricia: YOU READ SH*M*N K*NG! FACE IT! THE CAT'S OUT OF THE BAG!

Minami: So what? I read like the first two, big deal.

Patricia: NO WAY! F*U*T VIII DIDN'T COME IN UNTIL VOLUME 5!

**YEAH! I KNEW IT!**

Yutaka: What's Sh*m*n K*ng?

All: *Gasp*

**You don't know!**

Yutaka: Um...no.

Hiyori: You should read it Yu-chan.

Yutaka: ...

*end theme plays*

Minami: Oh look we're all out of time. *sarcasm* What a shame. Unfortunatly well see you next time. Bye nii~

**Hey that's my part! Bye nii~ **

**Well It's time to tell you readers the truth. This was really for you readers out there that just read but you don't say anything. THAT'S RIGHT, I KNOW YOU EXIST! Anyway, if you guys want this to continue I'm going to need your help. In your reviews I want you to ask questions you would like our OOC characters to answer for you, and if you want add in a challenge for our characters. I will also be bringing in two more characters from the Lucky Star series...but who? That will also be up to you guys! Tell me what two characters you would like for me to add and tell me if you want them to act OOC. Also if you want me to answer some things then I might answer. Sorry this was so short but you guys can help make it longer. Well that's all for now. New chapter coming up soon.**

**Bye nii~**


	2. Chapter 2

*Lucky Channel Opening Theme plays*

**How's it going guys?! MCRfan18100 here! I'm here with the second chapter of Fun Time with OOC Characters! And still with us are Minami Iwasaki, Yutaka Kobayakawa, Hiyori Tamura, and Patricia Martin!  
**

Akira: HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!

**FOR THE LAST TIME! YOU'RE NOT APART OF THIS YOU CRAZY BITCH! NOW GET OUT! SECURITY!**

Akira: HEY! REALLY SECURITY AGAIN! GET YOUR HAND OFF OF ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM?!  
*Security takes Akira away*

**How does she keep getting back in here?**

Minami: Because your security sucks.

**So mean, but I still love you Mi-chan.**

Minami: That was a bit disturbing…and stop calling me Mi-chan.

**Oh I get it, only your precious Yu-chan can call you that.**

Minami: What's wrong with you?

**A lot of things. But let's ignore that for now. I have questions! So my first question is for Hiyori. What would you say is one of your least favorite anime?**

Minami: Great more otaku talk. Readers get ready for many censored out words again.

**Shush closet otaku! **

Hiyori: Hmm one of my least favorite anime…let me think

Patricia: Probably anything that has straight or yaoi themes in them.

Hiyori: Not true Patty!

**Even if that was the case it would make since. Yuri for life!**

Minami: Something is seriously wrong with you.

**Shush shush shush. Shhhhhhhhhh! Hiyori your answer…**

Hiyori: Sq**d G*rl

**Oh yeah, I didn't really like that one. Sorry if there are any Sq**d G*rl fans out there, I just wasn't a fan of it. I mean it was okay…but not great.**

Patricia: I thought you guys would've liked that one

Minami: Yeah didn't it have some yuri in it?

**It had some yuri suggested themes involving S*n*e, who had this thing for Sq**d G*rl and-… wait how would you know if there was any yuri in it Minami? **

Minami:*sweatdrops* Uh…l-lucky guess?

**Yeah…suuuuuuure it is. Just keep lying and we'll act like we believe you. Anyhow, now let us take the questions asked by some of the readers.**

**Our first set of questions is from TheMadYuriWriter16 who ask:**

_Well well well. What do we have here? A questionnaire? Well, I have a few questions to ask if you don't mind._

(1). Yutaka, have you heard that the bird is the word?

(2). Minami, what exactly does freedom mean, if we're not free to be as twisted as we want to be?

I'm out...

Minami: …well somebody likes to make references, have any original questions buddy?

**Shhhhhhhhh, be nice! God I swear, somebody needs to work on that attitude. So your answers…**

Yutaka: Uh…th-the bird is t-the w-word? I don't think I've heard of it before.

**Oh so you haven't heard?**

Yutaka: …Uh…

Patricia: NO! We will NOT start that!

**Oh so Patty you have heard?**

Patricia: Yes I've heard! I hate that!

**Weird most people like that the bird is the word. Anyway, so Mi-chan the answer to your question…**

Minami: Stop calling me Mi-chan.

**Whatever, just answer the question.**

Minami: Okay, so tell me, this a reference from a song, isn't it? Or from some famous speech?

**Will you answer the question already?!**

Minami: *sigh* Well if you want my true answer it's because there is no freedom, just privileges and non-strict rules in life. If people could just do what they wanted to do then someone would lose the power they don't want to give up, so this "Freedom" isn't real.

…**Damn…uh…next question!**

**Our next and I believe final question of the day is from Redblade384 who ask:**

_I'm one of THOSE readers too! Just discovered Lucky star and fan fiction itself about 3 months ago (I know late to the party right?) I'm trying to make up for lost time, so here's my question to Mi-chan, what would you wish for in order to become a magical girl and fight witches? And what weapons would you use?_ O_h yea that "magical girl" question also goes for Yutaka, Hiyori and Patty too. _

**It's okay I feel for you! I just discovered Lucky Star a couple of months ago too! We can be late together! **

Minami: Why do people keep calling me Mi-chan?

**Well girls what are your answers?**

Yutaka: Wow that's an interesting question, let me think…what's your answer Mi-chan?

Minami: I have no clue…

Patricai: Hmm…

Hiyori: …

**COME ON GUYS! I'm getting tired! Hurry up and let's wrap this up. *Lays down* **

Minami: What happened to all of that energy you had earlier?

**Just hurry up and answer the damn question.**

Minami: Somebody needs to work on their attitude.

**You know, I liked you a lot more when you would barely talk and you wouldn't be a smartass to people. **

Minami: Well it's too late to change that.

**Just answer the question.**

Minami: Hmm well I don't know how to answer the first part of the question…or really any part of the question, but I guess I would choose something like a magical staff or something.

**Wooow, great answer. *sarcasm***

Minami: Oh yeah, well what would you have said?

…**Uh…something like a magical staff…**

Minami: So shhhhhhhhh.

**What about you three?**

Yutaka: Well do magical girls even need weapons? Like can't they just use magic from their hands? I would like to do that.

**Well Hiyori, Patricia, you two still need to answer.**

Patricia: This question is kinda hard.

Hiyori: Yeah

Patricia: If I think of having any type of powers I would think of have powers like in Dr*g*n B*ll Z.

**SAME HERE!**

Minami: Glad to see you're back to your normal self.

**I've always fantizied of how cool it would be to have powers like A*d*o*d 18 does!**

Patricia: …A*d*o*d 18 sucks.

***Twitch*…what…no…A*d*o*d 18 is awesome! *Twitch* I WOULD DO ANYTHING IN ORDER TO HAVE HER INFITY BULLET SKILL! **

Patricia: A*d*o*d 17 is better.

***Twitch* NO! 17 SUCKS!**

Hiyori: I would prefer to have the ninja skill like in N*r*to.

**I've thought about that too. I would like to have the same skills as either H*n*ta Hy*ga or T*ma*i.**

Patricia: Why the hell would you want T*ma*i's skills?

***Twitch* NOT AGAIN WITH YOU!**

Yutaka: I'm so confused right now…*sweat drops*

*Lucky Channel End Theme play*

Minami: Hey MCRfan18100…

**PATTY WHY DO HAVE TO BE A HATER?!**

Minami: Hey…the shows over…

Patricia: I'M NOT A HATER! YOU JUST LIKE ALL OF THE SUCKY CHARACTERS!

Minami: Are you even listening?

**YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT A GOOD CHARACTER IS PATTY!**

Minami: *sigh* *sweatdrop* Looks like we're out of time for today. We'll see you next time readers. Remember to ask questions and say if you want two more characters to join in and who. Oh, and special thanks to TheMadYuriWriter16 and Redblade384 for sending in their questions, it was much appreciated. Bye nii~

**YOU KNOW WHAT PATTY I'M DONE WITH YOU! JUST END THE SHOW RIGHT NOW FOR TODAY!**

Minami: It's been over for a while now.

**Oh…it has?**

Minami: Yeah

**Well why didn't you tell me?! See you readers next time! Bye nii~**


	3. Chapter 3

***Opening theme plays***

**How's it going guys MCRfan18100 here! And welcome to the 3****rd**** chapter of Fun Times with OOC characters! With me as always are Minami Iwasaki, Yutaka Kobayakawa, Hiyori Tamura, and… unfortunately Patricia Martin.**

Patricia: Don't hate on me just because you like sucky characters

**QUIET YOU! I THOUGHT WE SETTLED THIS LAST TIME!**

Minami: Not again.

**BESIDES IT'S NOT JUST THAT YOU HAVE NO TASTE IN ANIME CHARACTERS! Your voice is also VERY annoying. Everybody thinks so.**

Patricia: NO IT'S NOT!

**Yes, yes it is. Many people hear your voice and think "What the f-''**

Minami: Hey, let's keep the vulgar language down to a minimum.

**Fine. Well let's just get this started shall we.** **We have a challenge from TheMadYuriWriter16, who writes:**

_Anyway, I'm here this time to make you all hate me, but you can't do that unless there's reason to..._

So I decided to give Yutaka and Tsukasa a challenge. To go into a sound proof room and play the entire Gears of War series...

Also Minami, let's see you try to act the way you do with Kagami here. *brings Kagami in* lets see if she thinks you're such a knight now... Wait, that was Konata. *pulls Kagami out, pushes Konata in* Ahahahaha! Let's see if she thinks you're fit for Yutaka now... Ha ha ha.

Ho ho ho...

MUAHAHAHAHA!

I'M OUT!

**Well, well, well this will be interesting.**

Minami: …uh...in case you haven't noticed, Konata and Tsukasa aren't even here.

**Hehehe, you know nothing Minami. Now let's bring out our special quest, Konata Izumi, and Tsukasa Hiiragi. **

Konata: Hey how's it going?

Tsukasa: Hello.

**Well Tsukasa, Yutaka, go in the room and play to your little hearts content. **

*Pushes Yutaka and Tsukasa into sound proof room*

**Enjoy!**

Yutaka: Um, exactly what kind of game is Gears of War?

**You'll have to find out! **

*closes door*

**So now Minami, time for your challenge. We have brought Konata here to see if she thinks you're such a perfect person for Yutaka. Now THIS will be the interesting part. **

Minami: First I'm forced to be in one of your stupid fanfiction, and answers weird questions, and now I'm be evaluated by Konata. *sarcasm* Well this is just fantastic.

Konata: Hmm…Kagami.

Minami: What?

Konata: You sound a lot like Kagami. So every time you act like Kagami would I'm going to say Kagami.

Minami: Okay…so why do we have to do this again?

**Because…just because.**

Minami: Why must you drag me into these stupid things?

Konata: Kagami

Minami: Stop saying that!

Konata: Hmmm, you know I'm not sure if I want my cousin Yu-chan to be dating someone like Kagami.

Minami: Well it's a good thing I'm not Kagami.

Konata: But you are acting like her. Maybe I should rethink about accepting you going out with Yutaka…

Minami: What? NO! You don't need to rethink anything!

**Then stop being bitchy.**

Hiyori: Well somebody is tired again.

…**I totally forgot you were here Hiyori.**

Hiyori: So mean!

**You didn't really say much in the last chapter either. It's like you have as much presence as Ak*ri Ak*za from Yu*u Y*ri. **

Minami: Can we go one chapter without a reverence from an anime?!

Konata: Kagami.

Minami: Stop that!

**Hehehe what was that…the 3****rd**** time Konata had to say Kagami? I don't know Konata, maybe you **_**do**_** have to think about accepting her going out with Yutaka.**

Minami: Whose side are you on?! Aren't you a fan of Mintaka?

**Well yes, but still, the struggle of others is fun to watch.**

Minami: I swear, I'm sick of this.

**Now, now Mi-chan, no need to be so rude.**

Minami: Why do you make this stupid show thing anyway? Shouldn't you be working on some other fanfiction? You know that nobody reads this anyway, so why even try?

…**Kagami.**

Minami: Not you too!

**Whatever. I do this because…I'm bored, and I've run out of ideas for my other fanfictions. **

Hiyori: Speaking of fanfictions, MCRfan18100, what are your next plans?

**Well I can't give away too much, but I can say that I plan on doing more stories with OOC characters.**

Minami: Please don't involve me.

**Most of them involve an OOC Minami.**

Minami: Dammit!

Konata: So what are the OOC personalities going to be?

**I'm planning to do a badass, an asshole, depressed and confused.**

Minami: Whoa wait depressed and confused?!

Patricia: Well honestly I think you already accomplished the "asshole"

Minami: Shut up!

Konata: Kagami.

Minami: Ugh! I hate all of you.

**But I'll always love you Mi-chan.**

Minami: Stop calling me that.

Patricia: I have a feeling things are going to get worse before they get better.

**Well you being here isn't helping.**

Patricia: YOU'RE STILL ON ME ABOUT THAT?!

**SHUSH! YOU NO TALK!**

Minami: So what happened to grammar rules?

**I've never been fond of grammar rules.**

***End theme plays***

**Oh, looks like we're out of time.**

Minami: What about Yu-chan and Tsukasa?

**We will have to find out in the next chapter…if it ever comes. Remember to go down to that little review box below and ask questions or give a challenge to our characters…or just ignore that box like you will probably do. Now we have Konata Izumi for you readers out there to ask questions or give a challenge to.**

Minami: What readers? No one reads this garbage.

**Shhhhhh. I also want you guys to know that no matter what day, week, or year it is. It could be 2017, but if you ask a question I will still answer it no matter what. Well that's all for now. Bye nii~**


End file.
